The dance that changed everything
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: Kagome is going to a dance with Hojo. But how will Inuyasha feel about this and what will he say to her? My first fanfic so be easy on me and written two years ago


**The Dance That Changed Everything**

Kagome and her friends were all getting ready to leave school when the intercom came on it was their principal

"Don't forget students tonights The New Moon Dance so bring your friends, I've also had questions about bringing friends from different schools. The answer is yes! You since this is the last dance of the year and you'll only have 3 days till the end of the school year and all and.."he kept on and on until all the students said,"We get it already!"

The princepal then realized that he was just babling on like an idot. He then continued on, "Well anyways hope to see you at the dance I"ll be getting my groove on or whatever you kids say now!" The principal turned off the intercom and was now done.

Eri then said,"Alright guys so we're all going as friends right?"

Yuka and Ayumi both agreeded but Kagome hesistated,"Well..."

Then Eri said,"Your not going to ditch us are you?!"

Kagome hesitated once again,"Well not exactly."

Yuka then was excited and yelled,"You got asked out?!"

Ayumi then jumped in,"By who?!"

"Take a wil guess." Kagome replied

Then they all got the hint and yelled,"Hojo!!??"

Kagome then piped,"Yep!"

Eri then was so pumped up and wanted to help her friend,"We soo have to get you a dress!" Kagome then said,"Already got one!"

Yuka then said,"EEEWWW.. let us see it!"

Kagome told them no because she wanted to suprise them.

Inuyasha was impatientaly sitting by the well,"UUGGGHH...Where is she!?"

Shippo then popped up and said,"She said she would be gone for a while."

"Shut-up!"Inuyasha yelled while hitting Shippo on the head

"OWW!"

Sango then came in their 'discussion'with Miroku behind her,"Inuyasha you don't have to be so impatient." ,"I agree" Miroku said

"Shut up"

"Why won't you go see her" Shippo said hoping Inuyasha would agree

"Yes why don't you since you can't wait to see her" Sango said

"What!? Who said anything about 'can't waiting to see her?" Inuyasha argued

"Please!!.." Shippo whined

"FINE! WHATEVER!",Inuyasha yelled jumping into the well even though he knew he did miss her.

Kagome was whereing a beatiful light blue dress,(a/n:like the one in the pic. with her and Inuyasha kissing like in their wedding or if you haven't seen that, then in the movie,**What A Girl Wants**,with the scene where Amanda is wearing the blue dress with the long cut at the party) she had her hair up in a loose bun with a pair of chopsticks,she had silver hoop earings,a silver necklace that hong nicely with the dresses neckline,and some light blue strappies."OMG I look B-E-A-UTIFUL!!" she took a quick glance at the clock,"okay it's 6:30 he'll be here in 3,2,1..

**"DING DONG"** the door bell echoed through the house

Kagome smiled,"Gawd I know him a little too well and it's kinda creepy."

"Got it.." Sota yelled, he answered the door,"Hey!"

"Hello is Kagome ready?" Hojo asked impatiently

"I'm here and ready."Kagome said coming down the stairs

"WOW you look beautiful."He said with a red tent on his cheeks

"Thank you,you too,I mean not beautiful but..,well you know what I mean." she said also blushing

"Ummm.. are you'll just going to stand here."Sota asked a little annoyed and about to barf

"Oh right lets go.." Kagome said but was stopped

"Wait Wait let me see my baby."Mrs.Higurashi said

"Mom.."Kagome said embarresed

"Let me take a few pictures"She took some pictures an they were gone

_I hope Inuyasha's ok,I mean its the night of the full moon and all,Im suprised he hasn't come and got me yet,..wait he's probably seeing Kikyo._ Kagome thought and didn't notice Hojo staring at her

Already six songs passed and neither of them said anything

"Umm...Kagome I-"Hojo said but was cut off

"Look at that dress come on girl work it spin around"Yuka said

Kagome showed off her dress for her three friends

"Its.."Eri said

"Gorgeous!" Ayumi said

"Lets leave these two lovebirds alone."Yuka said causing Kagome to blush

Once they were gone Hojo began to talk

"Umm..Kagome"Hojo said

"Yes?"Kagome said

"I have to tell you something"he said

"Yes?"Kagome asked

_OMG is he going to ask me to be his official girlfriend then Inuyasha will get jealous haha I can see him now yelling who is that and why are you soo sweet to him. Plus this is the cutiest guy in the school_

"Umm.. we're breaking up."Hojo said

Kagome's hopes vanished

"What! but why?" Kagome yelled

"I can tell you're not interested in me and seeing someone else."Hojo said firmly

_Is he talking about Inuyasha?_ Kaogme thought

"Wait Hojo!"Kagome yelled but he was gone

_This is what I get for starring off in space and always thinking of Inuyasha_ gasp_ I love him?!_

The door bell rang and Sota answered it

"Inuyasha is that you?" Sota questioned suprised

"You're a human"Sota stated

"Yeah Yeah now wheres Kagome"Inuyasha questioned not carring what Sota just said

"Oh she went to a dance at her school" Sota answered

"A what?" Inuyasha asked confused

"You know where to people go out together, who really like eachother and go dancing at a party or something and hopefully end up kissing" Sota said

Inuyasha gaped at what he said HIS KAGOME out with a guy..wait did he just say his kagome?

"Did she go with someone?"Inuyasha asked trying to get an answer

"Yeah a guy named Hojo."Sota said

"Fine then Im--"but was cut off by Sota

"Inuyasha you cant go out in those clothes"

"Why not?"he questioned

"People don't wear those clothes at dances." He said pointing to Inuyashas clothes

"Ooooo."Inuyasha said catching on to what he was saying

(5 mins later)

"There all done"Sota said

"These clothes are soo uncomfortable" Inuyasha complained

He was wearing a tux

"Wait wait you can't stand the clothes but a huge wound is nothing."Sota said the last part sarcastically

"UUGGHH...Fine whatever."Inuyasha argued and got ready to leave

"WAIT!"

"Now what?" Inuyasha said

Click

Sota took a picture of Inuyasha

"You know if I wasn't in such a rush you would be dead by now"Inuyasha said

Inuasha entered the school with all the girls looking at him and trying to hit on him

Inuyasha didn't care he just pushed through the girls and saw Kagome,she was crying

Oh now he was mad that damn jerk,Hobo or whatever the guys fuckin name was made her cry nobody makes his Kagome cry even though he does sometimes wait he did it again

_Im losing myself_ He thought

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat down

Kagome didn't notice

"Why are you crying" Inuyasha asked

Kagome was a little starlted but realized that it was Inuyasha

"nothing" she lied

"Yes there is,did that guy make you cry?"he asked concern in his voice

"maybe.."she said

"Yes he did"Inuyasha said

Kagome broke down into tears

"ooo Inuyasha he broke up with me" she said now Inuyasha hugging her

"Shhh.. do you know why."Inuyasha asked

Kagome wasn't thinking when she answered

"It was because I was thinking about you and not listening to him and I was worried about you and.."She stopped when she realized what she said

Kagome got out of Inuyasha's grasp and blushed 65 different shades of red

Far Away by Nickleback began to play

"Would you like to dance"Inuyasha asked hopefully chearing up Kagome

"uumm..sure"Kagome hesitated

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

Inuyasha was having the best time of his life he listened to the lyrics  
Kagome couldn't beleive this she was dancing with Inuyasha,the love of her life

**CHORUS  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Inuyasha looked down and Kagome looked up  
Their eyes met  
They both heard that first line and knew it was true about them

"Kagome I.."Inuyasha hesitated

"Yes?" Kagome said

"I love you"Inuyasha said but the music blocked it out

**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

Inuyasha couldn't tell her

"What"Kagome asked

"Umm nothing"Inuyasha said

Kagome was sad that he didn't say what she was hoping to say or for that matter nothing

They continued dancing gazing into eachothers eyes

Kagome knew he had something important to say to her but was going to let it wait for a while

**CHORUS  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Kagome just wanted to jump up and kiss Inuyasha and tell him how she felt

Inuyasha never was this _romantic_ with her

Heck hes never been

**So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long**

Kagome kept on dancing she had to stop herself from trying to jump and do that crazy idea of hers

But then she could say 'Inuyasha is all mine' and brag about to Kikyo

but she isn't like that she would never do that

Inuyasha still loves Kikyo

To her she felt like there was no space for her in his heart

She tried to get away but Inuyasha wouldn't let her

**  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go**

Kagome finally relaxed

She finally dug up the courage to tell Inuyasha her true feelings about him and just pray that he felt the same way about her

"Inuyasha"Kagome said looking Inuyasha straight in the eye

"Hmm.."ha said (or hummed)

"I..I l-l-love y-you..I love you." She said

"Inuyasha stopped and said "I love you too."

They gazed into eachothers eyes and felt like time just stopped

Inuyasha and Kagome leaned into a full time kiss I mean like a french kiss!

When they broke apart for air Kagome asked"What about Kikyo"

"Shes all in the past,shes changed,and she isn't as wonderful as you." he said

Kagome looked at Inuyasha

"Kagome you taught me what love really is,you laughed with me,cryed for my sake,carred for me more than you do for yourself,and even put your life on the line many times to save me."

"Inuyasha you've done that for me too"

"You mean you're not offended that Im a half-breed?" Inuyasha said

"Of course not I like you just the way you are." she said

"I thought I loved Kikyo but she wanted me to change just for her and you accepted me." he said

**Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go **

Inuyasha and Kagome shared one last kiss for the night

"Inuyasha Im so happy,I love you."

"Me too,Kagome,me too."


End file.
